


前世

by Volitekerryicon



Category: Xman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volitekerryicon/pseuds/Volitekerryicon





	前世

  
在听完遗嘱的宣告之后——George被剥夺了继承权，一声不吭地起身离开了房间。其他人都沉浸在获得了财富的狂喜之中，并没有注意到这一细节，只有Robbie跟着George追了出去，身上的侍者服饰并不方便运动，他一直追到花园才拦住了George，准确来说，是George觉得自己已经甩掉了Robbie为了放松躺在了长椅上，没想到还是被Robbie找到了。

“George少爷……”

“你还跟着我干什么！我已经被剥夺继承权了！”

George从长椅上站了起来，他不习惯仰视别人。他真的一点也不想再和这个家族的任何人和相关所属有丝毫牵扯，哪怕是一个才来两天的男仆也不行，他总感觉那个人，是因为他才突然死亡的，毫无疑问的——他恨他，但也只是恨他扰乱了他的生活，让他的出生成为一个错误…从没有想过要他死去，他现在内心既包含着终于摆脱了的喜悦也无法拒绝如潮水般涌上来的哀伤。他只能靠着表面的凶狠与愤怒来掩饰此时脆弱的自己。

Robbie对于他的突然发难有些猝不及防，但他的理智让他迅速组织好了语言，他必须安抚下George少爷如果他不想被再次送回监狱的话…那真是个地狱。

“George少爷，老爷的遗书中并没有提到我的归属…那按照他之前的遗嘱，剩下的一切都是归你所有…也就是说——我是属于你的。”

Robbie用他的蓝色眼睛认真的盯着George，他的手心在微微出汗——尽管他仍然站得笔直，他把所有的负面情绪都藏到了一个只有他自己能找到的角落，不泄露那怕一丁点儿给他的主人——他不能再被赶出去了。

“是吗……属于我？”

不知道是因为Robbie一番出乎意料的话又或是那双能够蛊惑人心的蓝眸，George的情绪稍微的被稳定了下来，但他一向不奉行把情绪憋在心里而不是发泄出来，那是怂包或者无脑的人才干的事，用愤怒伪装的发泄口被Robbie堵得一丝不漏，他得换个法子。

“是的，George少爷。”

Robbie在心中微微松了一口气，看来暂时是没事了，可他不能把George少爷就这样丢在这里不管。两个人相对无言。George面对着毕恭毕敬Robbie，如果此时他再次发难就是有失了绅士风度，家族血统的高贵让他把这些铭刻进了骨子里。他开始仔细打量起这个才进庄园两天的仆人——传闻中他是个强奸犯，因为强暴幼女而被抓进了监狱，可他看起来一点也不像，单是那双婴儿一样纯净的眼睛就不可能，更别提这一身风度了。后来…他的“父亲”力排众议，从监狱把Robbie赎回了庄园，他不知道他为什么要那样做，但他记得他给他说过——Robbie是无辜的，一定是被冤枉的，那个孩子，他不可能那样做。虽然他的一生都是谎言，但George还是愿意相信这段话是真实的…不过“父亲”凭什么相信Robbie？难道……George猛然乍现出的疯狂想法瞬间充斥了他的整个脑子，他甚至还脑补出了一些画面。

“该死……”

George感觉全身的血液都在往下半身冲去，无怪George会产生那样的想法，因为Robbie实在是生的太漂亮了，他一脚踹向刚刚被他躺过的长椅，底下了一颗螺丝钉或许是因为早就有些松动，被这一脚蹬了出来，但谁也没有发现。

“F**k.”

低声咒骂了一句之后，George一把拉住Robbie的手将他拖到自己的车子面前，等到Robbie回神的时候，他已经在George的车上了。

“你要干什么？”

Robbie看着前面驾驶座上的男人，质问道。他的内心已经非常愤怒了，但还是竭尽所能维持着表面的体面。

“你不是说你属于我吗，过问那么多干什么？”

George这是摆明了不回答，Robbie也没有多问，只是沉默的看向窗外，那些景象都是他曾经拥有或者可以拥有的，但那也只是曾经。他意识到旧日的生活已经一去不复返了，过去的那种体面，哪怕只是表面的体面也不可能再维持下去了。

—————————————————————————————

Robbie是在George把他带上旅馆房间的时候才发现不对劲的，毕竟在他之前所受的教育中，同性恋几乎可以说是前所未闻。

“George少爷，开一间房间是否有些失妥？这里只有一张床。”

George撇了Robbie一眼，没有作声。

“对不起George少爷，是我冒犯了，我打地铺。”

Robbie见对方迟迟没有回应，猛然反应过来，这里已经不是当初了，他没有和这些“上等人”平视的资格。他仅仅是一个男仆，一个犯过罪的男仆，他应该明白的。这些贵族就是喜欢他们卑微的骨子里的样子打心眼看不起他们，学历与学识也无法改变。就因为小女孩儿的妄想——贵族小女孩儿，他就被戴上了手铐，然后被扣上了强奸犯的大帽子。他不知道那一瞬间那些人是否在庆幸这个卑贱的奴仆终于顺从了他应该有的命运。他的梦想，他的前途，Cecilia，这些都已经变成了可望而不可及的梦，从前的生活仿佛是泡影，一戳就破的不堪一击的谎言。他无法忘记在监狱里的那些日子，虽然很短但足以令他留下一辈子的阴影。所幸的是，就在他被扒掉上衣的那一瞬，狱警天籁般的声音响了起来，虽然言辞仍然粗鲁。

“Robbie，Abernethie先生保释你了，滚出来吧你这个该死的强奸犯！”

于是他就什么衣衫不整的出来见他从前的老师，现在的主人，这令他感到无地自容。所幸Abernethie先生并没有计较这些，只是拍拍他的肩膀对他说。

“Robbie，你是个好孩子，我相信你。”

这就是就算Abernethie先生突然逝世并且George被剥夺了继承权，可他仍然要对George——这个Abernethie先生生前最满意的继承人负责的原因，这份恩情他真的，大到几乎无法偿还。所以当George猛然冲过来把他按在床上重复在监狱里那些无赖对他做过的事的时候，Robbie呆住了，甚至觉得这一切都不真实。

“George少爷，您在做什么！”

衣服的纽扣已经被解掉了几颗，露出了白皙的胸膛，粉红的乳首暴露在空气中瑟瑟发抖，George的手指毫不留情的碾了上去并且揉搓起来。

虽然此时的George所作所为跟狱中的那些无赖根本毫无区别，但是他的身份总归是不同的，这就导致了Robbie无法像对之前那些人一样的剧烈反抗来反抗George的侵犯，只能仍然保持谦卑微微躲避着George并希望George能主动停下来。

“少爷，这不……嗯啊！”

George狠狠地拧了一把Robbie身前的红樱，痛苦混合着快感涌上了大脑，Robbie情不自禁的发出了一声呻吟，他从来没想过他的乳头会这么敏感。在Robbie下一句话说出口之前，George凑到了他的耳边轻舔着他的耳垂，口中呼出的热气令Robbie整个身体都僵直了。

“你说过你是属于我的，对吧？”

George说完这话，不等Robbie反应过来，直接吻上了那张正准备开合的红唇。舌头强势的入侵的Robbie的嘴，用舌尖挨个扫过Robbie的每一颗牙齿细细舔舐，接着强式的撬开牙关捕获了Robbie的舌头与它缠绵在一起，手中也没有停下动作一直玩弄着Robbie的乳头，已经完全挺立起来娇艳欲滴的乳头，直到感觉Robbie的呼吸有些急促了才放过他。

Robbie的眼眶不知怎的微红，他几乎是有些气急败坏了，他还是逃不过这样的命运吗？殊不知这景象在George眼里只会显得他更加诱人。

George眼神暗了暗，猛然将Robbie翻了个身，然后迅速的扯下了他的裤子，George的手指隔着那薄薄的一层内裤揉捏着柔软的臀部，还时不时的猛然突袭那个入口。

“如果不想被送回监狱的话…最好取悦我。”

这无疑是威胁，可就是这样一句话让Robbie最后的一丝希望也破灭了，他拼命地抑制住自己逃跑的欲望，可是身体还是不由自主的微微颤抖。

“放心，我不是那种残暴的人。”

George一边脱下了Robbie的内裤一边安抚着Robbie，他身上的西装还穿的整整齐齐，可是Robbie已经是一丝不挂了。George拉开了旅馆床边的抽屉，里面不出所料地放着一批润滑油，George挤了一些放在手心里捂热然后尽数抹到了Robbie的入口处，试探性的探入一节指节，手指立刻被肠肉温柔的包围。

“起码比你这个强暴幼女的家伙温柔。”

这是Robbie的逆磷，他分明什么事都没有干却被万夫所指，他不顾后果的想反抗George，但是他妄想翻身这一动作正好让George的手指进入的更深，甚至刚好擦过了那一个点。

“不准提！啊！”

Robbie的腰瞬间软了下来，George更是变本加厉的专攻那一个点，Robbie的前端因为后穴的刺激也挺立起来，George愉悦地看着Robbie全身发红呻吟浪叫的样子。

“嗯？做了别不敢承认啊。”

在嘲讽完身下因为快感而快要迷失的人后，George刻意放缓了手上的速度以确保Robbie还能给出解释。

“我没有做任何事！”

Robbie的怒吼有些出乎意料了，George没有想到他会对这件事如此愤怒，George本就不认为Robbie这样的人会干出强奸这种事来，Robbie的反应只是让他更确定了这一点。他只是想看到Robbie这个男仆还能维持他的修养到什么时候，可是现在看来玩脱了，George放不下做为贵族的面子给一个仆人道歉，就干脆一言不发，扩张已经扩张好了，George那根天赋异禀的东西蛮横的顶进了Robbie的身体里，Robbie的肌肉瞬间崩紧，拼命咬住了床单才不让痛呼泄露。而George高超的调情手段让痛感都变成快感，让痛苦都变成呻吟。Robbie记不清他被要了多少次，每每在他以为要结束的时候George就会擦过敏感点进入到他的最深处，他是被做晕过去的。

Robbie的生物钟让他醒得很早，他不敢看床上的George，快速打理好了自己，不顾腰间的酸痛有一摇一摆的挣扎出了旅馆。

—————————————————————————————

第二天George起床的时候，Robbie已经走了，可能由于昨天太过于劳累，Robbie今天早上走的时候，竟然连乱成一团的衣物与床单也视而不见——他没有整理它们。

George看着满地狼藉也不免产生了一丝愧疚，毕竟按照当时的情况他丝毫没有关心Robbie意志而直接要了Robbie，某种意义上的强奸。George烦躁的抓了抓头发，然后他的目光定格在了床单残留的精液上，他又想起昨晚疯狂的一夜，不断索取的快感与最后Robbie带着哭腔的求饶让George感到不妙，仅仅靠着回忆他就又勃起了。

“Fuck.”

用最快的速度解决完生理需求后，George打理好着装驾车回到庄园，推开门的那一瞬，他们目光和另外一栋目光措不及防的相遇，他盯着Robbie昨天晚上还盛满眼泪的蓝眼睛，而后者的表现一切如常，Robbie恭恭敬敬的向George弯腰问好。

“早上好，George少爷，大家都在客厅等您。”

随即在George错愕的眼神中自然地走到前方领路。如果不是Robbie走路的姿势有些奇怪（他已经尽力在保持了）George都要怀疑昨晚激烈的性事只是一场自己妄想过度的春梦了，George现在想立刻抓起Robbie的领子是问他为什么要装模作样的摆出这般姿态，并且在这里，在Abernethie家的大厅里，再次狠狠地羞辱他。

可是能让那些虚伪的人们都聚在一起的原因一定是件了不得的大事，George不屑于与他们为伍，可也不会打破千百年的规矩，只能压下心中的怒火走进客厅，迎面撞上侦探的那一番话。

“Abernethie小姐死了……而她昨天说的那番话只有在座的诸位听见，并且这与你们的利益息息相关，所以我怀疑，凶手就在你们当中。”

这番话就像一道惊雷割开了难得的表面的平静。

“什么？！”

“我们现在竟然跟杀人犯共处一室！！”

“我不相信！”

“哦……可怜的姑妈……”

“我的天呐！”

“这简直太可怕了……”

“该不会是怕事情暴露？！”

“所以TA还杀了……”

“闭嘴！这不可能！遗嘱一定是真的，真的！”

面对炸开了锅的客厅，George心里面一团乱麻——只有他知道遗嘱是他自己替换的，他不想碰任何跟那个人有关的东西，当然对于现在的George来说这些东西绝对不包括Robbie。

—————————————————————————————

对于Abernethie姑妈的死，George没几天就忘到了脑后，知道他出生起第一次见到那位女士，就是在他名义上的叔叔，实际上的父亲的葬礼上，那个疯女人不值得他挂念。现在令他最烦恼的事情就是Robbie了。

自从那一夜后，Robbie有些在刻意躲着George，但George毕竟是Robbie的主人，无论Robbie怎么回避最终都还是会相遇，每当那个时候Robbie就会戴上一副得体的面具，仿佛那一夜从未发生，这无疑激起了George的胜负欲。可是当George愈发了解Robbie便越来越被他吸引。Robbie和其他的仆人不一样，尤其是气质。等George回过神时，他已经深陷这个名叫Robbie的巨坑无法自拔。

—————————————————————————————

审判的那一天终于来临，那个愚蠢的波罗侦探竟然将怀疑的目光打到了Robbie身上。

“Robbie先生，请问您案发当天去小镇做什么？Abernethie先生不仅是您的老师，也是您的主人，在他葬礼的当天去小镇俨然不合情理。”

Robbie的肩膀微微颤抖，嘴唇张开却没有发出任何声音。他在害怕。

“你在拒绝回答，您究竟在害怕什么？”

“凶手肯定是他。”

“就是他没跑了。”

“听说他还有前科。”

“唉，Abernethie先生真是引狼入室。”

“果然狗改不了吃屎。”

铺天盖地的恶意与猜疑朝Robbie涌去，这次也会像上次一样吗？明明什么都没干，只因为不是贵族，就会被他们鬼马星空的想法送进监狱，以维护他们所谓的尊严。

Robbie无助的望向George，蓝色大海里有浪花闪现，可是只一眼就收回了目光。

“不，不行，我不能说实话，只要George少爷否认……我就完了……他一定会否认的，一定，同性恋对他们这样的上等人来说是耻辱……难道……我没有别的任何方法了吗，又要重蹈覆辙了……不，有的。”

他下定了决心。

George察觉到Robbie的目光，正准备开口揽下这一切时，Robbie说话了。

“各位，尊贵的先生们……请原谅……我是个下贱的人……我是个同性恋。”

仿佛那三个字是什么禁忌，所有声音都被按下了暂停键，只有Robbie惨白着一张脸，蓝色的海洋被蒙上了阴霾，Robbie用颤抖的声音继续说道。

“我，我不自量力的想去勾引乔治少爷……但没有成功。”

Robbie看到自己的尊严与骄傲已经碎成粉末黏在地上，再也拾不起来了，这两样东西在以前对于他几乎算是只有一步之遥就能获得，可是现在已经丢的七零八落，这种新感觉在他胸上仿佛突然刺了一刀。Robbie痛苦的把头埋入双臂之间，希望借此抵挡接下来的中伤。意料中的唾骂并没有到来，一直到手揽过了Robbie的肩膀，Robbie迷茫的抬起头，发现是George正用目光威胁着其他人，使他们不敢出声。

“他要否认吗？”

Robbie绝望了，他果然不应该抱有侥幸的。

“是我逼迫他的，还有，我爱你，Robbie。”

George转过头，对着Robbie一字一顿的表白，Robbie不可置信的抬起头，正好映入了George坚定的目光中。

—————————————————————————————

Robbie最后还是沦陷了，一切真相也水落石出，纵使George在不心甘情愿也只能继承Abernethie先生的遗产了。George与那群虚伪的人断了联系，因为他们不能理解他和Robbie之间的爱情。他们度过了一段非常惬意的日子，互相交流与探讨，格言警句在当时还不是痴愚的人利用来冒充聪明人的工具，他们闲谈中随便使用几句就会使谈话妙趣横生，两个聪明人待在一起总是很愉快的，他们甚至去小镇玩耍时还购买了一本同性恋相关文学——《Duet》Robbie和George甚至开玩笑，下辈子一定用书中的两个主角名字当作自己的名字以方便相认——Erik and Charles。

仿佛上天都要捉弄这对苦命鸳鸯，二战爆发了，所有在档案上有过犯罪记录的人都被强制参军，Robbie也不例外。George自然放心不下Robbie跟去了。

由于George的家世，这让他直接坐到了指挥的位置上，George运用职权让他和Robbie短暂的见了几次面，但无法长久地留住Robbie，大撤退前两天，军官们都被接上了飞机提前撤退——这是他们的贵族特权。George想要带上Robbie一起却被拒绝了，Robbie让George不用担心。

“只是两天不见面而已，在这几年并不罕见。”

可是当George的飞机落地的那一刹那就被告知，Robbie在六天前就得了败血症，死在了大撤退前的前一天。

“听说他死的时候还盯着你的照片，失去了一个忠心耿耿的仆人，这还真是一笔不小的损失。”

他的“同僚”这般说道。

在世人眼里，我们只是主仆，而你的存在是可以用金钱来衡量的……这真是个不可救药的世界，可我也无力改变。George放下笔，抬头看了看头上的月亮。

“真圆呐……Robbie，你看到了吗？”

George感到了睡意朝自己袭来，自从老了以后，他睡的一天比一天早了，恍惚之中他又看见Robbie在朝自己招手，我终于可以再次见到你了吗？Robbie，我的爱人。

—————————————————————————————


End file.
